Adaptaciones de Sherlock Holmes: libros e historias cortas
Esta es una lista de los libros publicados de Sherlock Holmes que no son de la autoría de Arthur Conan Doyle. A *Adams, Guy: Sherlock Holmes: The Breath of God (2011), Sherlock Holmes: The Army of Dr Moreau (2012). *Akunin, Boris: Jade Rosary Beads (con Erast Fandorin). *Anderson, Poul: Time Patrol. *Andrews, Val : una docena de historias de Holmes stories. *Ashton, Hugh: autor de 23 historuas, incluyendo la serie Deedbox, la serie Dispatch Box, Without My Boswell y series para niños. *Asimov, Isaac: editor con Martin H. Greenberg y Charles G Waugh, Sherlock Holmes Through Time and Space (antología). B *Bangs, John Kendrick: Raffles Holmes, Esq, El hijo de Sherlock Holmes. *Baker, Abbey Pen (Rebecca Morean): In the Dead of Winter. *Barnett, David: Woman's Work (2013). *Baxter, Stephen: The Adventure of the Intertial Adjustor (1997) *Bayerd, Pierre: Sherlock Holmes was wrong: reopening the case of the Hound of the Baskerville *Beagle, Peter S.: Mr. Sigerson (2004) *Belke, David: The Reluctant Resurrection of Sherlock Holmes (1992) *Benady, Sam: Sherlock Holmes in Gibraltar - the true Solution to the Mystery of Mary Celeste and the singular affair of the Duke of Connaught (tres historias cortas) *Biggle, Lloyd *Blackmore, Leigh: Exalted Are the Forces of Darkness (2009) *Boucher, Anthony: The Case of the Baker Street Irregulars (1940) *Bourne, Mark: The Case of the Detective's Smile (1998) *Bowen, Rhys: The Case of the Lugubrious Manservant (2004) *Boyer, Rick: The Giant Rat of Sumatra (1976) *Brooks, Clive Kenneth: Sherlock Holmes revisited: the Hitherto Unchronicled Adventures (2 vol. 1990), y The Memoirs of Professor Moriarty *Brown, Eric: The Tragic Affair of the Martian Ambassador (2013) *Bugge, Carole: The Star of India y The Haunting of Torre Abbey (historias cortas) y The Resurrected Sherlock Holmes C *Carr, Caleb *Carr, John Dickson: The Exploits of Sherlock Holmes (1954) en colaboración con Adrian Conan Doyle *Carraher, Philip J.: Alias Simon Hawkes: The Further adventures of Sherlock Holmes in New York (2003), Sherlock Holmes in New York: The adventure of the New York Ripper (2005) *Chabon, Michael: The Final Solution features an unnamed elderly Sherlock Holmes *Chapman, Arthur: The Unmasking of Sherlock Holmes *Charnock, Ian Alfred: The Elementary Cases of Sherlock Holmes, Watson's Last Case *Cheatum, Dewey: Case of the Twisted Heir (2008) *Cillie, F. P.: The Adventure of the Green Empress (1985) *Coghlan, Ronan: Sherlock Holmes and the Heir of Albion *Collins, Michael: Cross of Gold (2004) *Cooke, Jason: Sherlock Holmes and the Morphine Gambit *Cornell, Paul: The Deer Stalker *Coules, Bert: The Further Adventures of Sherlock Holmes (guionista) *Courtnay Grimwood, Jon: The Spy's Retirement *Cover, Arthur Byron: An East Wind Coming (1979) *Cullin, Mitch: A slight trick of the mind (2005) *Cartawick, Pennie Mae: The Mystery of the Poisoned Tomb D *Davies, David Stuart: editor de la revista de ficción Sherlock y las antologías The Shadows of Sherlock Holmes (1998), The Game's Afoot (2008). Autor de las novelas Sherlock Holmes and the Hentzau Affair (1991), The Tangled Skein (1995), The Scroll of the Dead (1998), Shadow of the Rat (1999) and The Veiled Detective (2004). Autor de las historias cortas The Darlington Substitution Scandal (1997), The Adventure of the Whitrow Inheritance, Sherlock Holmes and the Ghost of Christmas Past y Sherlock Holmes and the Reichenbach Secret (2008) *Day, Barry: Sherlock Holmes and the Shakespeare Globe Murder *Dexter, Colin: A Case of Mis-Identity *Dibdin, Michael: The Last Sherlock Holmes Story *Dinnick, Richard: The Adventure of the Swaddled Railwayman (2013) *Dilisio, Rock: Sherlock Holmes: Mysteries of the Victorian Era *Dixon, June y Donald Monat: The Merchant of Death *Doyle, Adrian Conan The Exploits of Sherlock Holmes (1954) *Douglas, Stuart: The Shape of Things y The Case of the Locked Carriage *Duchateau Belgian, Andre Paul: Sherlock Holmes revient *Dudley, William E: The Untold Sherlock Holmes *Dutour, Jean: Les Mémoires de Mary Watson E *Estleman, Loren D.: Dr Jekyll and Mister Holmes y Sherlock Holmes vs Dracula F *Farmer, Philip José: The Adventure of the Peerless Peer *Faye, Lyndsay: Novel Dust and Shadow: An Account of the Ripper Killings by Dr. John H. Watson *Fauxdeu Novel, Walter: The Double Danger Affair (2010) *Fernandez Diaz, Jorge: El Dilema de los Proceres *Fitzpatrick, John S: The Montana Chronicles *Fleischmann, Hector: Le Rival de Sherlock Holmes *Fowler, Christopher: The Lady Downstairs *Fraser, George MacDonald: Flashman and the Tiger G *Gaiman, Neil: A Study in Emerald, ''The Case of Death and Honey. *Galopin, Arnould: Herlockoms *Garcia, Emanuel E: historia corta en Sherlock Holmes and the Three Poisoned Pawns' *García Rodenas, Juan: ''La guerra del Doctor Watson, ''La Aventura del Magnicidio Resuelto *Gerrold, David: The Fan Who Molded Himself *Golbert, Paul D: The Chronicles of Sherlock Holmes *Grant, Barry: The Strange Return of Sherlock Holmes and '' y ''Sherlock Holmes and the Shakespeare Letter *Green, Denis (y Anthony Boucher): guionis de The New Adventures of Sherlock Holmes *Green, Dominic: The Adventure of the Lost World *Greenwald, Ken: The Lost Adventures of Sherlock Holmes *Greenwood, L. B.: The Case of the Last Battle *Griffen, Claire: "The Case of the Incumbent Invalid H *Halliday, Mags: Holmes and the Indelicate Widow *Hale, Kellye: Faction Paradox: Erasing Sherlock and The Pennyroyal Society *Hall, John: Sherlock Holmes at the Raffles Hotel *Hall, Robert Lee: Exit Sherlock Holmes *Hanna, Edward B.: The Whitechapel Horrors *Hardwick, Michael: Sherlock Holmes my Life and Crimes *Harrison, Michael: I, Sherlock Holmes - Memoirs of Mr Sherlock Holmes *Hoch, Edward D.: The Adventure of Vittoria the Circus Belle *Hodder, Mark: The Loss of Chapter Twenty-One *Hogan, Mike: The Sherlock Holmes and Young Winston 1887 Trilogy: The Deadwood Stage, The Jubilee Plot, The Giant Moles. The Kohada Collection, The Savoy Collection (five novelettes) *Horowitz, Anthony: The House of Silk (2011) J *Jackson, Neil: Celeste *James, L. Frank: An Opened Grave: Sherlock Holmes Investigates His Ultimate Case (2006) *Jardiel Poncela, Enrique: Novísimas aventuras de Sherlock Holmes *Jaynes, Roger: Dos novelas, una historia corta y Three Poisoned Pawns *Jones, Watkins: Sherlock Holmes and the Occult: The Case of the Scarlet Women K *Kaye, Marvin: The Game is Afoot: Parodies, Pastiches and Ponderings of Sherlock Holmes *King, Stephen: The Doctor's Case *King, John R.: The Shadow of Reichenbah Falls *King, Laurie R.: The Mary Russell *Knox, Ronald A.: The Adventure of the First-Class Carriage *Kurland, Michael: The Infernal Device (1978), Death by Gaslight (1982), The Great Game (2001), Empress of India (2006); Reichenbach (2004). *Kyme, Nick: The Post Modern Prometheus L *Landis, Geoffrey A.: The Singular Habits of Wasps (1994) *Lane, Andy: The Young Sherlock Holmes (serie), All-Consuming Fire (1994). *Leblanc, Maurice: Arsène Lupin contre Herlock Sholmes *Lecaye, Alexis: Marx et Sherlock Holmes, Einstein et Sherlock Holmes *Lofficier, Jean-Marc y Lofficier, Randy: historia corta en Les nombreuses vies de Sherlock Holmes *López Aroca, Alberto: Estudio en Esmeralda (anterior a la de Neil Gaiman), El problema de la pequeña cliente, Sherlock Holmes y los zombis de Camford" (2010); ''Charlie Marlow y la rata gigante de Sumatra *Lockley, Steve: The Persian Slipper *Lovegrove, James: The Fallen Financier *Lowder, James: The Weeping Masks *Luján, Néstor: A Mayerling, una nit... (1991) M *MacIntyre, F. Gwynplaine: The Enigma of the Warwickshire Vortex (1997) y The Adventure of Exham Priory *McIntyre, Vonda N.: The Adventure of the Field Theorems *Macmillan, W. R. Duncan: The Adventure of the Trained Cormorant *Maguire, Eddie: historia corta en Sherlock Holmes and the Three Poisoned Pawns *Magrs, Paul: Mrs Hudson at the Christmas Hotel *Mann, George: The Case of the Night Crawler *Marcel, Patrick: historia corta en Les nombreuses Vies de Sherlock Holmes *Marín, Rafael: Elemental, querido Chaplin (2005) *Martin, P. C.: Steampunk Holmes: The Legacy of the Nautilus *Martínez, Rodolfo: cuatro novelas en español, incluyendo Sherlock Holmes y la Boca del Infierno y Sherlock Holmes y la Subiduría de los Muertos *Mauméjean, Xavier: Les nombreuses vies de Sherlock Holmes *McCredie, Brian D.: The Bee-Keeper's Tale. Mr Holmes' Curious Odyssey (2013) *Meyer, Nicholas: The Seven-Per-Cent Solution (1972), The West End Horror (1976) y The Canary Trainer (1993) *Millet, Larry: Sherlock Holmes and the Red Demon (1996), Sherlock Holmes and the Ice Palace (1998), Sherlock Holmes and the Rune Stone Mystery (1999), Sherlock Holmes and the Secret Alliance (2002), The Disappearance of Sherlock Holmes (2003) *Mitchelson, Austin y Nicholas Utechin: The Earthquake Machine *Moorcock, Michael: The affair of the Texan's Honour N *Neugebauer, Peter: Sherlock Holmes: The Truth about Ludwig II *Newman, Kim: A Shambles in Belgravia *Newman, Robert: The Case of the Baker Street Irregular (1984) *Nicodème, Béatrice: Serie Wiggins: Un Rival pour Sherlock Holmes, Wiggins apprenti détective, Wiggins et le Perroquet muet, Wiggins et Sherlock contre Napoléon y Wiggins et les plans de l'Ingénieur. Defi à Sherlock Holmes, e historia corta en Les nombreuses Vies de Sherlock Holmes. *Norbun, Jamyang: The Mandala of Sherlock Holmes *North, John: Sherlock Holmes and the Arabian Princess y Sherlock Holmes and the German Nanny P *Pagel, Michel: historia corta en Les nombreuses Vies de Sherlock Holmes *Palmer, Stuart: The Adventure of the Marked Man *Perera, Lakshan Mayantha: The Artist & Holmes *Perry, Anne: historias cortas The Watch Night Bell y The Christmas Gift *Plexico, Van Allen: historias cortas The Problem at Stamford Bridge y The Adventure of the Tuvan Delegate Q *QUeen, Ellery: editó la antología The Misadventures of Sherlock Holmes Véase también *Novelas e historias de Sherlock Holmes *Adaptaciones de Sherlock Holmes *Adaptaciones de Sherlock Holmes: películas *Adaptaciones de Sherlock Holmes: series y televisión *Adaptaciones de Sherlock Holmes: videojuegos en:List of Sherlock Holmes Adaptations: Books and Short Stories Categoría:Sherlock Holmes